In connection with implants, there is a need to be able to increase the implant's stability in the jaw bone so that the implant does not collapse after having been exposed for some time to stresses which arise, for example, during chewing movements. It is known, in this connection, that the stability can be increased by means of the length of the implant being increased, i.e. the implant being anchored in a greater mass of jaw bone.